The Angel of Music: A Modern Day Phantom
by Guay
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera with a modern twist. Instead of taking place in Paris in 1881 it takes place in the United States in the not too distant future, or past.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have just been busy. I really didn't think anyone liked this Fic. I am resubmitting the first chapter because I have added more to it. So remember this is a work in progress and chapters will be subject to change. Just because it sounds great to me now does not mean that it is perfect. I change things until they are perfect. I will try to make these changes before I put a chapter on here, but if I do make a change I will say so. So because of these things chapters may come slowly so be patient. Thanks for taking an interest in my work and please these ideas are mine and I would appreciate it if no one copied them. Thanks. Krolock (now Guay)

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. I just love it.

Chapter 1

The night was calm and cloudless. The full moon shedding light on the house of Jennifer Bennet, the calm night belied the trauma going on inside. In the large, spacious master bedroom of the house Jennifer was giving birth to her first child. She had been unable to make it to the hospital before going into labor, because she had been living alone in the large house since her young husband's death three months earlier, so she had to call her doctor to come and help her. The doctor of the small town the house was located in had rushed immediately to help the young mother. When he arrived he saw that it was too late to go to take the young mother to the hospital and he that he would have to deliver the baby on his own.

"Come on Jen, push!" he called to her as she lay puffing on the bed. "One more time, come on!" She strained one last time and fell back in relief as she heard a tiny cry come from the doctor's arms. She lay there breathing heavily; she heard a horrified gasp come from the doctor.

"What is the matter!" she cried fearfully, trying to sit upright. The doctor hesitated. "What is wrong?" she cried almost hysterically. The doctor brought the child to her and when she saw what he held in his arms she screamed in terror. The doctor held a living corpse in his arms. The child was pale with sticklike limbs with skin stretched tight over them. The face was a skull missing a nose and the eyes were dark pits with pinpoints of light coming from them. The head was covered with patches of white hair as if the child was already old.

"What is wrong with my child?" She said fearing what the doctor might say.

"I don't know. Besides his looks he seems a healthy baby boy. He is breathing well and he is alert. What will you name him?" He asked trying to take the mother's thoughts off the horror she had brought into the world.

"I will name him Erik after his father." She said quietly, remembering the one for whom she named the child, and his wish for the child if a boy to be named after him, forgetting momentarily the horror of the child. The doctor thought this was a good sign as he handed her the child. She took the babe reluctantly, reality bringing her back from her memories. He looked at the child in his mother's arms with pity knowing that the child would never be able to live a normal life. He saw the horror in her eyes as she watched the child fall asleep. He thought it a good sign she had named him after the boy's deceased father. At the same time he wondered how much love Jennifer would be able to show the boy.

"Well I will return to check on you in the morning. Remember feed him regularly and don't forget to change him and get plenty of rest." He left leaving Jennifer alone with her child. She loved the child who was her only reminder of her husband whom she had loved with all her life. At the same time she could barely contain the revulsion for him.

"Erik," she whispered to the horror that lay in her arms sleeping. She reached out a hesitant finger to stroke him. She drew back with a gasp, as her finger felt no warmth. The spot where her finger had touched the child was cold, and the skin felt dry and papery thin. She wondered if he would live long. She wondered how she could let this child touch her and how would she be able to raise him.

The doctor came the next morning. The child seemed healthy and Jennifer was feeding him. He was glad that Jennifer was showing some signs of caring for the boy. He was glad because he did not want to take the child to the small hospital where the superstitious people in the small town would label it a freak or a monster. He would rather this child be kept a secret so it could have a life without persecution.

"How are you doing, Jen?" he asked hopefully. She lay on the bed with the child in the bassinet nearby.

"Doctor I don't know if I can do it. He is so hideous. How can I care for a child that I can barely stand to touch?" She asked desperately.

"You can do it Jen. This child needs you whether you want him or not. I know you love him too. After all you named him after his father. That shows some love doesn't it?"

"Yes, I do love Erik, but how can I control the revulsion I feel for him?"

"I know you can Jen. I know you will not let this child die. You are not as cruel as that." He replied forcefully, looking Jennifer in the face, reading her expression. He saw how much she did love the child, but also the hate she felt for his horrible face, and the struggle between keeping the child and letting it die. He hoped his argument would help in her decision to keep the child.

"Yes," she replied looking at her child. She got up and walked to the bassinet. "I will care for him. I gave birth to him and it is my duty to raise him. I will find a way." He looked at the earnestness in her face and sighed inwardly. He hoped the child would be able to grow up happy. He nodded to her and gave her a little more advice and left her alone with her child. She watched the child wake up.

"Erik, I will try my best to raise you alone." She said softly to the boy. He looked up meeting her stare. She shuddered at the intelligence she saw there she saw there.

---------------------------------------

Jen walked wearily into her home. It had been a long day. She had forced herself to feed Erik again. It was harder to feed him each time. She shuddered whenever he touched her. The child's touch making her feel dirty and unclean. What she hated and loved most about her son was his eyes. They were so expressive. When he was happy his eyes burned brightly like beacon fires leading the way on a dark night. When she saw his eyes like this her heart lifted and her burden seemed less than is was. She loved his eyes when they were like that, but when he was angry his eyes burned into her and the fires seemed less like beacons than hellfire. She felt them burn into her soul. She hated it because it always reminded her that her son was a monster. Even tough taking care of him was hard he was still her son and she did love him. She cried every night knowing that when he grew older she would not be able to show him any love and that some day he would realize that, and she grew worried about what might happen when he does.

As she was thinking she heard footsteps behind her and she turned. It was Mrs. Graham, the nosiest lady in the town. Jen grew worried because she knew that if Mrs. Graham found out about Erik she would tell every one in the village and she would be run out of town.

"Why hello Mrs. Graham, How are you today?" She hope Mrs. Graham would go away quickly. The old woman eyed her up and down.

"Hello Jen. How is the baby?" Jen knew they would know that she had given birth and she wondered what she would tell them.

"The baby died. It was stillborn." She said trying to sound heartbroken from the loss of a child. She knew that Mrs. Graham was suspicious, but hoped that she would by the lie. Mrs. Graham nodded sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss. We had all hoped that you would give birth to a healthy baby boy. But I guess we cannot have everything we want." Mrs. Graham said as she started to walk away. "I guess I will see you around."

"Yes, see you later." She sighed in relief as Mrs. Graham walked away. When the woman turned the corner she walked into the house.

As Mrs. Graham walked away from Jen she frowned. She knew Jen was lying. She had heard the false sadness in Jen's voice. She had also seen the doctor that morning and had asked him about the baby. He had said the baby was fine, but his eyes were lying. He looked sad as he talked about the baby. She wondered what was wrong that both the doctor and Jen would lie about the baby. As she walked through town thinking her wild imagination filled in the gaps that she knew were there. Her eyes widened and she hurried to the local bar where she knew that at this time of day half the town would be. She ran into the door and looked around. She ran up to the bar and motioned for the bar tender to lean forward. He leaned over and she whispered in his ear. When she finished he stood up and gasped.

"Are you sure?" He asked his eyes wide. She nodded. His eyes grew wider and he walked away from her to another customer at the bar. He leaned over to talk to the man and as he talked the man's eyes grew wide in disbelief. The bartender nodded at the man's questioning eyes. Mrs. Graham watched in satisfaction. The town needed to know what was going on in the Bennet house.

By the end of the week everyone in the small town in which she lived knew of the horror Jennifer had given birth to. , though how they found out no one knew. Some believed she had given birth to the devil and others a monster. She wavered between thinking he was a child or a monster. The only one who actually cared for the child without caring about how he looked was the doctor. He had compassion for the child who would never have friends, and maybe never the full love of his mother. He came often that week to make sure Erik was being fed and taken care of. By the end of the week he was satisfied that Jennifer would take care of the boy.

Soon Jennifer could not leave the house without looks of hate from the other villagers burning into her back as she passed them. Before the birth of her son she had been respected as the wife of the son of one of the areas richest families. Now with that abomination living in her house she could not go out of her house. She soon came to blame it all on the child, and after a while she could not look at his face without shuddering. She knew if this child was to live she had to leave before the townsfolk got it into their heads to destroy the "evil" child she had. She sold her house as soon as possible and took her child far away where she would not be recognized, where she could hide her son away from those who would hate her.

------------------------------------------

She soon found a home near the small town of Rexburg . She hid her child from the people in a medium sized mansion, shaped like a castle, with turrets and towers growing out of it. It was built by and eccentric old man that never bothered to fix it up as the years went by so that by the time he did the mansion was in much need of repair. She chose it because it was located in the woods outside of town, out of the way of everything. She settled in for the lonely life with her child. For she knew she could never have anyone into her house or the whole town would know about the monster that lived with her.

It became apparent as she got to know her child that he was different. He rarely cried, and always found ways to amuse himself. She was okay with that; the less she had to care for him the better. She also noticed that he learned far too quickly for an average babe. He learned to walk at 10 months, skipping the crawling stage. She soon became frightened when at 15 months he was able to talk fairly well, and upon discovering the library wanted to know more about the things inside. Frightened of the genius showing in her child, she refused. He became furious and began to rage at his mother. She relented after seeing his anger. It made his eyes burn red like twin flames in the darkness of his face. He was rarely refused after that, and on the times that he was refused his anger grew worse and worse. Fearing for herself she gave up on refusing him anything.

-------------------------------------------

He read many of the books in the library. Nothing gave him more joy than reading. He read everything his mother gave him. He especially loved books on music. He also loved books on building things. His quick deft fingers were clever and were able to take things apart that a man would not be able to without tools. He became so good at building things his mother bought him materials to play with. He soon had built a model of a house. When she asked him where he got the idea. He replied it was his house. She wondered why he thought that, but assumed that he it was just a house he had seen in a book and took a fancy to it. She examined it closely and saw that it was beautiful. It was a large house with many rooms. He had even built furniture and every detail was exact. What she didn't know was that he had designed the house on his own, and was planning to build this house one day, where he did not know, only that it was his house, where he would live in happiness. For even then he knew of the abhorrence his mother had for him.

---------------------------------------

One day while cleaning her house, for she would allow no one near the house to help her, she would allow no one because of the child she hid so that she could live a proper life. Even though she had to lower herself to do demeaning work that she would never have done before Erik was born. That complaint was one of many she blamed Erik for. Jennifer was in the kitchen cleaning dishes when she heard music coming from the parlor where she kept the grand piano her husband had bought for her while he was alive. It sat unused because she did not have the heart to play anymore.

Frightened that someone had come into her house, she walked swiftly to the parlor and she gasped at what she saw. Her son, only two then, was playing some unknown tune of his own making on the piano. She watched him; as he played with his eyes closed, swaying to the tune he was playing as well as the music in his head. She saw the look of pure bliss on his face. She wondered not for the first time what horror she had given birth to. The child having heard his mother turned around and smiled happily at her. She grimaced like she did every time she saw that face, and smiled back hesitantly trying to hide her true feelings just like she did every time she was around him.

The child climbed off the bench and ran toward his mother. She moved away as he tried to hug her, confused he stopped. She patted him on the head and murmured something, she hoped was comforting, to him and left the room.

Erik wondered why his mother hated him so he kept thinking as he went off to find something to occupy his time. Jennifer thought about the beautiful music and knew that one day she would have to get a tutor for her son. Erik having already been taught to read well was quickly excelling at everything he was taught. She was afraid of his genius and wondered again what kind of monster she had given birth to. She hoped when the time came she would find some way of furthering his education. She shook her head and went back to work.

Meanwhile Erik after wandering through the house, found a closet he had never seen before. Curious he grabbed hold of the door handle that was just barely in his reach. With some wrestling he managed to get the door open. He looked into the dark of the closet, and let out a horrified scream. Jennifer heard the scream and ran to her child.

"What is it Erik?" She called as she came to the closet. Erik told her he had seen a monster in the closet. She looked into the closet and saw the mirror she used when she went out to make sure she looked nice. She had hid the mirror to keep him from using it. The poor child had seen himself. She thought of what she could tell him that would make him feel better, wishing she could comfort him, but could not bring herself to touch him. She thought a moment then got an idea to keep him from being bad. She knelt down, "Erik the monster is gone, but you were very bad for looking in the closet. The monster will only return when you are bad." She told him severely and backed away as he tried to seek comfort in his mother. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and wondered again why his mother hated him so and nodded. Then she got an idea of how she could hide the monster she saw every day. She left him there to go to town to buy some cloth, to make him a mask to cover his face. She wondered why she had not thought of that before.

Erik wandered back to the foyer after she had left seeking comfort in his new joy. Music! He would forever rely on it for comfort. For he could not rely on his mother to comfort him he realized, remembering her refusal to do so before. His mother came back later with the material and sat up all night making the mask. She gave it to him the next day and told him it would help keep the monster away. He put it on obediently, remembering what he had seen the day before and shuddered. It was made of black cloth that covered Erik's whole head showing only his eyes. He looked up through the eye holes of the skin tight mask and his mother, he saw she was satisfied with the mask and went to find something to do. Jennifer sat where he had left her and sighed hoping now that his face was hidden she would be able to show him the love she knew he needed, but was unable to show it.

-----------------------------------------

Weeks later she walked into the parlor where he was at the piano he turned to her as she came in. She shuddered when she saw he did not have the mask on.

"Put your mask back on, or the monster will come." She said shamelessly using his fear for her benefit. He put the mask back on.

"But it itches mother." He complained to her, rebellion rising in his chest. She looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes

"I know son, but if you don't want to see the monster again you'd better keep it on. She left the room before he could complain further. She knew, as he got older she would have to come up with better excuses or his anger would be horrible.

--------------------------------------

By the time he was ten Erik had read every book in the large library that she had brought with her when they had moved. His mother was having trouble keeping up with his hunger for more books. He loved all books he was continually learning more. He quickly gained new skills from the books he read. Though no matter what he learned his first joys were music and machines. He had a genius for them that both frightened his mother and made her proud of him, which she was unable to show, her abhorrence of him overriding any love or care she might want to show to her child. She did not understand her child and feared that she would not be able to help get her son what he needed. She finally decided to get him a music teacher, she thought long and hard about whom she could go to. It was then she remembered that she had heard that the new priest in town was a musician. She went to the local church where the priest lived she walked into the chapel where she heard music. The music stopped and she paused.

"How may I help you?" A gentle voice asked as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Yes, I am looking for the priest." She said hesitantly not knowing if this was the right thing to do and wondering if she would have to move again.

"I am the priest." The voice responded and a man stepped out from behind the organ. He was middle aged with curly brown hair that made him look younger. He was clean-shaven and had an intelligent look on his face. He looked kind and she hoped he would be kind enough to help her son.

"I am told you are good with music." She said hopefully.

"Yes, I am. I studied music in college before I became a priest." He told her wondering who this woman was.

"I have a son, who needs a teacher to teach him music." She stated.

"Then take him to a professional teacher. As you can see I am a priest." He stated gently.

"You don't understand my son is unable to do that he has," she paused searching for words to describe her son without scaring off the priest, "differences, that people would not understand if they knew about them. Please I brought you some of his work." She sounded so desperate that the priest was unable to say no. He took the sheets of music that she had pulled from her bag. He looked at them. Then looked at the woman, and then looked at the papers again. He looked up at her again.

"How old did you say your son was?" He asked her in wonder.

"Uh, he's ten." She replied with hope.

"Ten and he wrote this with no formal teaching."

"He has what he has read in books and what I have been able to teach him."

"This is amazing. I must meet this child can you bring him here?" he saw her flinch at the mention of bringing her son out.

"No, will you be able to come to my house. I live outside of town in the mansion house."

"Okay, I will come this afternoon." He replied as he led her to the door. "You have done the right thing in getting him a teacher. He has a genius I have never seen before." She left with hope that someone besides her would know about her child.

She walked into the door of her house and was greeted with silence. Over the past year Erik ceased to run to her when she got home and she wondered why he was not showing her affection like he did when he was younger. She tried to remember the last time he tried to hug her. It was so long ago she could not remember. She shrugged and was glad he stopped trying to touch her.

"Erik! Where are you?" She called up into the house.

"Here mother" his low voice floated down from somewhere in the house. Then from another part, she turned toward the voice then she heard it from somewhere else.

"Erik, where are you?" she called. She heard laughter and her son came out of the closet behind her. "How did you do that with your voice?" she asked afraid of what her son might have learned.

"I learned it in a book I was reading last night." Though he was disfigured his voice was low and slightly musical. She often wished he looked like he sounded.

"I have something to tell you." He looked eagerly into his mother's face. "I have found you a music teacher," she told him. She smiled at the joy in her son's eyes. For though he horrified her she could not help but love him deep in her heart. Since the time he had first put on the mask she had been able to look at him without some of the revulsion she felt for him, though it was still there.

"Did you really? When am I going to go to my lesson? Is it a man or a woman?" his questions were coming fast.

"You are not going to go to lessons he is coming here." She saw some of the light die in the black pits that were her son's eyes. "Oh, okay. When is he coming?"

"This afternoon, so you better be on your best behavior." She admonished.

"Yes, mother." He said as he left the room. She knew he hated being cooped up in the house all day and only being allowed out at night and then only around the house. She told him it was because of the monster, and he out of his fear of the monster believed her. She could tell though that the excuse would not last much longer and she feared his anger and what he would do when he realized the truth.

---------------------------------------

The priest looked up at the house and wondered what this genius he was being asked to teach was like. A ten-year-old writing like he did it was amazing. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. As he waited he looked at the house. It was a large house slightly smaller than a mansion, and hundreds of years old. It was a beautiful house that some said it was ugly with towers and turrets sticking out into the sky. It had shutters hanging off it and it was in much need of a paint job. He turned to the door as a small child opened it. The child slight with thin arms and long thin fingers, though he was thin the Priest could tell the child was very strong. Strange the child looked the strangest thing about the child was that he wore a mask and his eyes shone out of deep holes in the child's face.

He wondered if this was the child, and why he was wearing a mask.

"Come in," the child said as he opened the door wider to admit the priest. The child, a boy, had a low melodious voice and the priest wondered if the child sang as well as he wrote. He looked around as he stepped into the house. It was tastefully decorated, but not richly. He could tell the woman was not poor, but she was not rich either. He looked toward the faded, but richly carved staircase as he saw the woman from that morning coming down them.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully as she walked up to him.

"My pleasure, Mrs…."

"Bennet, Jennifer if you please, and this, is my son, Erik." She put her hand on the child's shoulder. John noticed she did it with some hesitation as if she disliked touching her child. The child he saw noticed as well, but looked away at the priest, studying him in a disturbing manner. As if he saw right through him into his soul. The priest shifted uncomfortably.

"I am John," he replied. "So, Erik, shall we begin?" The boy nodded eagerly as he led the way to the parlor. He was relieved the boy's eyes were no longer studying him. They both sat at the piano.

"Let me hear you play something you know," the boy nodded and started to play. John noticed Erik's fingers were long perfect for playing the piano. He listened to the song, which was unknown to him, a beautiful piece that wrapped him in the music and touched him deeply. He was curious about this child whose playing affected him so. The boy played it wonderfully, but his technique needed some work. When Erik finished John awed asked.

"Where did you learn that? It was beautiful." Erik blushed and ducked his head embarrassed. John then realized that Erik had written it. It was beautifully written, but a little rough around the edges showing that Erik was not completely trained.

"Who taught you how to write music?"

"I taught myself, from books." Erik replied shyly.

"Really that is amazing! Can you sing as well?" Erik nodded.

"Sing something for me, if you will." Erik commenced to play the same song, and then he heard the most glorious sound. John looked around wondering where the sound was coming from. Then he realized it was coming from the boy. John listened awed. The power of Erik's song brought tears to his eyes and John could think of nothing else until the song was over. When Erik stopped playing, John took a deep breath and shook his head trying to clear it of the emotions the song brought. He wiped his eyes and looked at the boy.

"You have a beautiful voice, like that of an angel, a…a glorious angel of music. Your range is magnificent; if you get a little more training you will be able to sing any piece you ever wanted. You could sing any part from bass to soprano. It is amazing though I noticed a few flaws in your playing as well as your singing. With a little training you will be perfect. Your technique needs a little fine-tuning as well." John was almost hyperventilating with excitement as he realized what he had in Erik. "You have a gift Erik you are one of the few who can use music to touch people, to take them away from their lives to a place where only your music exists." The boy nodded as his teacher talked, absorbing all that was said storing it in his mind for future reference.

----------------------------------

After the lesson John walked with Jennifer to the door. She looked at him hopeful.

"Your son is a prodigy. I have never heard the like of it in my life. It was amazing. I will come back next week to continue with the lessons." He walked out the door and Jennifer watched him go, happy that at last the burden of teaching her son was no longer upon her.

As John drove away he wondered about the child. He knew of the stories about Mrs. Bennet and how she never went out and allowed no one near her house. He realized now why she did it. The boy, Erik, he wondered why she hid him from everyone and why she made him wear a mask. He could tell Erik did not like it and resented it.

-----------------------------------

John came every week to teach Erik and the affection between teacher and student grew. John loved to hear Erik sing and play. As a joke John called Erik his Angel of Music. He often called him that and told him that he had a gift, a powerful gift that he needed to use wisely. Erik listened to all his teacher told him promising to obey all that he was taught. Soon John was teaching Erik things that only the most advanced of musicians were taught. He saw that Erik was happy as he learned the intricacies of the musical world. The only thing John regretted was that Jennifer Bennet would not allow technology of any kind in the house. He knew she feared her son and that she feared what he could do with the technology. Though John did not know the reason she feared her son. He believed it was what was hidden under the mask, and also the fact that Erik was so advanced mentally she did not understand and was unsure of how to handle him. He often saw Erik touch the mask and he saw the pain in his eyes every time he touched it. He wished he could help his young student, but he did not have the courage to ask Jennifer why he wore the mask. He feared what would happen if he did. He knew also of the rebellion Erik felt toward the rules his mother set upon him. He knew that Erik would not be able carry the burden of these rules for too long and only hoped he would be able to teach Erik all that he could before he left.

As time went by he gloried in his students growing prowess with music. As Erik grew older John noticed that instead of growing deeper like most young men's voices, Erik's grew in power. He soon could keep John captivated for longer periods of time. John noticed that Erik gloried in this power and feared what Erik might do with his voice. He knew of the boy's dreams to sing in public, but feared that he might never accomplish those dreams due to the mask. He accepted the mask and knew that others would not be so tolerant.

------------------------------------------------------

"John can I try something today?" Erik asked eagerly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just listen." Erik whispered as he started to play. It was a new song haunting and a little creepy, filled with sorrow and despair. He then started to hear voices, all around the room. The voices were horrible; they were filled with such pain and desolation that it filled John with pain. Not physical but emotional pain. He looked at his student Erik just sat there playing oblivious to the voices. Then the voices started to sing. Not together but in a pattern that made the song more haunting. Then a high glorious voice broke into the other pain filled voices and the song grew more beautiful John's heart lightened at the new tune. The voice was heavenly, like an angel descending to the earth to chase away the voices of the desolate. The song ended and John looked at his student.

"Did you like that?" the boy asked.

"What was that?" John asked wondering how the boy did it.

"Ventriloquism, I learned it in a book a few months ago. I wrote the song after I had gotten good at it. Doesn't it sound cool?"

"That was amazing, creepy but amazing. What do you call it?" John asked shaking his head. This boy amazed him every time he came over for a lesson. He wondered what else he would learn from his amazing student.

"I call it Salvation." Erik said. John thought he saw something in Erik's eyes but it was gone before he could recognize what it was.

The lesson ended and John left Erik sitting at the piano. Erik sat there thinking about the song he had sung for John earlier in the lesson. He had wanted to sing the song hoping that John would understand Erik's pain. He hoped that John would understand that the song was about how Erik felt. That Erik was the desolate voices he had given those voices his pain. The pain he felt everyday his mother shuddered at his touch. He desperately needed someone to understand him. John did a little bit, but he needed an angel to come and chase away his desolation. He hoped that one day he would find someone who could do that for him.

Erik stood up from the piano and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling trying to overcome the pain that he felt and fought against everyday; the pain that threatened to overcome him constantly.

John walked home worried about his student. The song Erik had sung for him worried him. How could Erik sing about such desolation and despair without knowing how it feels to be desolate and filled with pain and despair. He remembered what he almost saw in Erik's eyes. He thought it might be despair. He shook his head and hoped that one day Erik would be free of the pain.

----------------------------------------

"John could I ask you a question?" John turned to Jen as he reached for the door. He had just finished a lesson with Erik and was just about to leave when Jen stopped him on his way out. He nodded. "Erik has become too advanced for me to teach him anymore. I don't know what to do. I cannot take him to a school. They would not understand him. I just…" John stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry Jen I will take care of it. I can teach him." A look of relief washed over her face. He knew that she had been worrying about this for a long time.

"Thank you so much John. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." John nodded and left the house. He knew there was a way she could repay him but he knew that she would never be able to do it. She could repay him by being a real mother to Erik. He continuously worried about Erik and how he was handling things in his life.

The next week John began to teach Erik things his mother would not teach him. John knew that she taught him math, science, and other regular school subjects as best as she could. He also knew that what she had taught him was very little. He knew that Jen had not taught Erik anything for years. Erik had been learning through his books for a lot longer than Jen even thought. He wondered what he could teach this boy who was probably a lot smarter than he was. He then realized that he could teach Erik about the world. He knew that one day Erik would escape his prison and be free of his mother. He just hoped that he could prepare Erik for that time.

John taught him of the technologies that existed and what the world outside his house was like. He saw the longing in Erik's eyes when they talked about them. He wished he could take Erik out and show him all of the things they talked about. Through books John showed Erik about movie theaters, televisions, and telephones. He taught about cars and highways. Erik was most interested in learning about computers and other gadgets out there for everyone but him. He soon knew everything there was to know about them. How they worked and what they could do. John was amazed at how much his student could understand without actually seeing it. As Erik excelled at the piano he began to teach him about the organ and other instruments. Many instruments Erik was not able to learn about, hands on, because of the lack of them. Once again, John marveled at Erik's ability to learn with only pictures and drawings.

Four years after coming to teach Erik John finally decided to ask Jen about Erik's mask, he knew that in able to fully teach Erik all that he could teach he would need to take Erik out into the world.

After lessons one day he saw Jen on his way out. It was seldom that he saw her. She preferred to stay away as much as she could. Though he knew she was hiding nearby listening to her son play. He had never understood why, but he thought he knew why. He approached her.

"Jen why does Erik wear the mask and why don't you let him out of the house?" He watched her as she struggled with the answer. He could tell she didn't want to tell him but he needed to know. "Jen why does Erik wear the mask?" he said slowly and firmly. She shuddered then began to talk.

"He wears the mask because he is ugly and deformed. So much that I can barely look upon him. I don't let him out because I fear what would happen to us if they knew." She sighed glad that she was able to tell someone else of her burden. John thought a minute understanding everything at last.

"I see," he replied and left the house. As he walked home he realized the reason she hated her son. He must be really disfigured. He thought. He decided he wanted to see the boy's face. He thought about how Erik's hands and arms looked disfigured and skeletal and wondered how horrible his face could be.

-----------------------------------------------

The next week as he sat with Erik at the piano John turned to the boy. Erik looked up at his beloved teacher.

"Erik," the man said gently, "will you take off your mask for me?" the boy's eyes widened in fear.

"No," he replied vehemently, "If I do the monster will come." John realized Erik did not know about his disfigurement. He realized also that Jen was telling Erik lies to keep his face hidden. He shook his head disgusted at Jen, but at the same time he knew that Jen had it hard and that she did not understand her son and he felt pity for her.

"It's okay Erik I will keep the monster away," he said encouragingly. Erik still a little nervous lifted his arms up and pulled the mask off. John bit back a gasp as he saw Erik's face. It was horrible and he swallowed quickly. "Ok Erik you can put the mask back on." Erik did and John felt pity for him. He knew Erik received no love from his mother. They continued with the lesson, though John's mind was not completely on what was being taught.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jen was shopping at the small grocery store on a quiet morning and she walked by some old men sitting at a table inside the small diner that was attached to the small store. She paused in her shopping when she heard them talking about something strange.

"I tell you I heard it with my own ears, angels, singing at night. I was out for a walk and heard the most glorious voices singing. As soon as I heard them I stopped walking and I forgot everything except the voices. When the singing stopped I wanted to hear more. I needed to hear more with every fiber of my being. I stood there in such rapture it was painful. I stood there for about five minutes unable to do much until it left me. It was amazing." The man had such a look of ecstasy on his face that she pitied him. She knew what was singing and realized the power her son had. She worried that they would have to leave this place like they had to when Erik was born.

"I don't believe you Dave. I think on your walk you stopped by the bar and had a little too much to drink." The other men laughed at Dave's discomfort. They all knew that Dave liked the bottle a little too much.

Jen quickly walked away from them and finished shopping.

Rumors about the angels singing began to spread around the small town like a wildfire. Soon everyone had heard the angels and everyone told of needing the music so much that it hurt. They continuously sat outside at night to hear it. They could not discover where the music came from, and they really did not care as long as they heard it.

Jennifer heard these rumors and she was glad they could not find the source of the music. She was happy, at least as happy as she could be with her son. She was eternally grateful for the priest John and the teachings he was giving her son. Since John had become Erik's tutor she no longer had to force herself to be around her child to teach him. She kept buying Erik books; even though her son repulsed her she still wanted what was best for him.

"Erik I need to talk to you." John looked at his student seriously. He knew that Erik was the one singing at night and wondered if Erik knew what his voice did to the people in town. Erik looked at his teacher. "Erik you need to be more careful when you sing at night." Erik looked confused.

"But why John?" Erik asked wondering what his teacher meant.

"Erik the people in the town hear you and I am afraid of what it is doing to them. They sit out every night to hear it. They can't stop listening to it. I have told you that you have real power in you voice. Well here is proof. I have seen people speak of your voice with such a look of wonder and ecstasy on their faces, and when they listen to you they stop everything no matter what they are doing and look toward heaven. They think you are an angel. You need to be more careful. Erik looked thoughtful. If this was really true then he was more powerful than he thought.

"I will be more careful John. I remember what you taught me about control." John looked relieved at this. He did not know if Erik realized what his voice was doing to the people. He was controlling them. If Erik decided to not listen to him John worried about what might happen. He was glad that Erik was a good young man at heart.

"Good now lets get on with the lesson."

Weeks later Jen heard rumors circulating through the town of music coming from the church now. The music was hauntingly beautiful all who heard it could never forget it, for the rest of their lives they heard the music when it was quiet and every time they remembered it brought tears to their eyes. It was like the voices but the music in the church did not make them need it like the singing did. They did not sit out every night to listen and they did not drop everything when they heard it. They all assumed it was John playing and realized he was better than they thought he was.

John heard this and did not try to dispute the rumors. He just hoped they would never figure out the truth.

Soon people were claiming that they heard singing accompanying the music. They claimed it was the voice of the angel who had been singing weeks before, but without the full power behind it. They still felt the need for more of it but they did not stop everything to listen.

When those who heard it ran to the church to see the being that sang they found it empty. Upon hearing these tales Jennifer became angry, she knew who was making the music. She grew angrier as she thought that by doing this Erik was endangering her, he could get caught and everything she had worked for would be lost. She felt her anger grow as she remembered how Erik had ruined her life. She could not date nor have friends. Before Erik was born she was very social and now she barely went out of her house. She could invite no one to her house and she had to do house work that she hated to do. Over the years her resentment toward Erik had grown and was looking for a chance to break free. She hoped the stupidity of her son would not make them move again. As evening approached she finished up her work in town and came home. She burst through the door shouting Erik's name, her anger at his disobedience over coming her fear of his anger. She watched him come down the stairs.

He had grown taller now, and was now well over six feet tall at 18. She could see as well the muscle that lined his stick-like arms and belying his frail appearance. He saw the anger in her eyes and slowed stopping on the bottom step.

"Yes, mother?" He asked calmly in his low melodious voice that he had since he was a child, his eyes burning at the anger in her voice.

"You have been sneaking out to the church and playing the organ haven't you?" she accused angrily. She watched the reaction of the son she hated, but loved deep down. She had seen the anger simmering in his eyes when she first called him. She now saw that anger grow in his eyes, till they glowed like twin fires in the depths of his face.

"Yes, mother, I have. You have kept me in this house my whole life, and I am tired of being caged." He hissed his beautiful voice turning sinister in his anger. "I have tried to be patient, mother. I truly have. I have swallowed your lies, though they stuck in my throat choking me. Hoping one day you would be able to truly love me and let me be a person. I did not know the cause of your revulsion of me. Did you think I would not notice that you never touched me, and when you did you shuddered as if touching something repulsive? Oh, but, now I know mother." He watched her eyes grow wide with fear as he towered over her ripping off the mask that had hid his face from her for almost 18 years. She gasped as she saw a face that was more horrible than she remembered.

"Yes, mother, I found out why you hated me so. It was my face that earned you fear and loathing, the reason why you never touched me. Well, take a good look at me now mother!" He thundered, the power of his voice making her tremble in fear and awe. For though it got angry and sinister it stayed beautiful and she was in awe of the beauty in his voice. She cowered as he grabbed her chin and made her look into his face. She tried to turn away as his anger twisting his face into a horrible evil mask. He watched her dispassionately and started to laugh. A horrible sound that echoed in the cavernous house and came back to where they were, making it seem as if the air were filled with the horrible sound. Erik calmed as the echoes faded, and stared at his mother.

"Good-bye mother, I'm leaving you, and I am never coming back." He replaced the mask and walked to the door where she noticed he had placed a full suitcase. She fell to her knees crying as her son left the house. She cried in relief that she would never have to see him again and in sadness knowing she did her son wrong and she knew she would miss him.

-----------------------------------------------

He walked calmly into the darkness that surrounded the forest, the anger for his mother still burning inside him. He knew she would not care that he left, she had never cared before so why should she care now. Throughout his childhood he had watched the revulsion in her eyes when he approached. He saw her flinch when she had to touch him or when he tried to touch her. Each flinch causing him pain, it was like she was stabbing him in the heart every time until his heart was full of holes. He never knew the reason for this revulsion, which caused him even more pain. Then he had stumbled onto a book about mirrors in the library and wondered why there were none in the house. Determined to know why he made one. That was when he discovered the horror of his face. His mother had been gone that day and did not hear him scream at the sight of his face.

He had been 14 then, and when he had seen the monstrosity before him he understood. He stared at himself his eyes burning into the mirror, remembering another time when he had seen that monster. He had been a couple years old then and was frightened at the sight of his face. His mother had told him it was a monster, because of that he had been forced to wear the mask and to never go outside or else the monster would come back. He had believed her until he found out the truth. He was the monster she told him of.

It was then the anger against his mother had grown, he had always had anger against the prison she kept him in. He remembered each and every lie she had told him to keep from seeing his face. He bore the pain of her hate his anger growing. He remembered how she knew of his dreams and though she did not fully encourage them she did not stop him from believing in them. She never told him he could never sing on the stage He could tell she believed he never would be able to sing on stage. He had seen it in her eyes every time he told her about it. He hated her for that; he had wished she had just told him instead of lying to keep her from seeing his face. When he could stomach her lies no longer he had decided to run away. He had picked that day to run away. Just before his mother came home he was having second thoughts about leaving. He loved his mother and was afraid of what awaited him in the outside world. When his mother had yelled at him it strengthened his need to leave, and banished all his doubts. He realized he could no longer live with the woman he called mother.

He walked away dry eyed resolving to never to trust anyone again. He could live his life without others to help him. He would later realize he would need others more than he thought. Then he remembered John, the only one who had shown him love. He remembered the time John had asked to seen his face, even though John knew of his hideousness he still would hug Erik and pat him on the shoulder. He would not shy away like his mother did. He also realized that John did not tell him either, but he also realized that John believed that he could sing on the stage despite his mask and that he told Erik over and over he could do it. He loved John for that. He wondered if he would ever be able to have a friend like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I am not totally satisfied with it but I don't think I will be changing it for a while. So when I do I will let you know. Please give me unbiased opinions of it. I really want to know what people think of it even if they hate it. I also wanted you to know that I have changed the first chapter. I have added to it. So enjoy. Thanx Guay.

Chapter 2

During those first few weeks he had it rough. He had to adjust to the technology of the century cars, bright lights, etc. He had read about it and John had taught him well of course. He had seen a little on his wanderings about the town, but his mother fearing what he would do with the technology of the 21st century had kept him in a time loop without technology. It had scared him a little when he got to his first large city. He saw all that he had been taught. The cars rushing everywhere, people shoving him around in their hurry to get to where they were going, it made him feel crowded, being used to being alone. This made him resolve to never go to a large city again. He stuck to smaller towns and cities

He figured the less that saw him the better.

He tried to get a job as anything, but was turned away when they first saw him. Their prejudice against what he was hiding behind the mask and his overall appearance made many doors closed to him. Many times he was asked to take off his mask, but when he refused they threw him out. He noticed people took a special interest in him sometimes. He could tell by the look in their eyes it was not an interest he wanted.

Erik walked dejected. He was hungry and lonely. He had been rejected again. He knew that he was more than qualified to get anyone of the jobs he applied for. While deep in thought he did not realized he had walked into a dark alley. Nor did he realize that while he was thinking a group of young thugs surrounded him. One gave him a shove jolting him from his thoughts. He looked around in worry. Wondering how he was going to get out of this.

"Hey freak." One said. He was a large young man who walked with a swagger that told Erik he was the leader of this motley gang. He looked at the leader. "Hey freak," he repeated when he saw that his first remark went unheeded. "What are you hiding under the mask?" The other thugs laughed at Erik and started to call him names. When Erik showed no sign of being insulted or even afraid the thugs became angry. Everyone feared them and if no one did they needed to be shown how to show them the proper respect and fear. The leader walked up to Erik.

"Huh freak, you hearin' what I'm sayin'? I asked what was under the mask." The others laughed at their leaders antics. He would show this freak who was boss.

"Show im Brian. Show him good." The others kept shouting.

"You hear that freak? My boys don't think you have enough respect for us. Well, we'll just have to show you how to respect us. Trust me this will hurt you more than it'll hurt us." He sniggered in Erik's face and Erik stood there his eyes burning with barely restrained anger. He had put up with enough crap about his mask he had had enough. The leader reached up to grab Erik's mask and was about to yank it off when Erik grabbed his wrist and jerked hard. The thug screamed when they heard a snap as his wrist broke. Erik then reached up and backhanded the leader as he cried holding his arm just above the wrist. The leaders head snapped back and he fell unconscious to the ground. Erik looked up from the fallen leader to the others surrounding him. They stood there gaping at him.

"Get him!" One of the other screamed and they all charged at him in anger. One by one he ruthlessly beat them up. When they saw how strong he was and how effortlessly he was beating them up they grabbed their wounded and ran. Erik stood looking at them breathing hard. He would never kill anyone but he seriously wanted to really hurt these thugs. He quickly turned and ran away. He wanted to get out of this city as quickly as possible. He knew that they would come back with reinforcements and he did not think he could withstand more of the fighting.

He grew hungrier and hungrier as his food ran out. His clothing also became ragged and he was in need of new ones. In desperation he scavenged to get food and slept in doorways only to be kicked out by police and residents, no one wanted anything to do with a half starved freak. He wandered aimlessly from town to town wondering if he would ever find a place too call his own.

He finally arrived in a smaller town at nightfall, thanking the kind woman who had given him a ride. It was an old but prosperous town that still had original storefronts and many of the buildings were hundreds of years old. It was not a large town, but it was the only town in the center of large communities so it was a center of commerce for the area. So during the day the city was busy, but at night he saw that everyone stayed inside at night. He wandered the streets looking for a likely place to stay. When he passed a building that seemed familiar. He paused to look at it again and realized where he had seen it. It was in a book about Paris. The building that stood before him was an almost perfect replica of the great Opera House of that famous city. It had some differences but much of it was the same. One of his dreams was to stand on that stage in Paris and sing to a crowd of people who would come just to hear his voice. He remembered though that it would just be a dream, with his face he could never be seen in public and was wondering if he would be able to make music again.

He knew of the rumors of the singing angel and had remembered what John continuously called him, the angel of music. He also remembered John telling him that the only thing in his voice that had change, as he grew older was the power of it. He had told Erik that he had an amazing gift, that when he sang those who listened could think of nothing else, but the music.

Erik knew this just as he knew that music and John helped to fill the void in his heart. He could not quite name why the void was there, perhaps it was the missing acceptance and love from his mother? He felt the power of his voice fill him when he sang and reveled in it.

He walked toward the building and as he stood there thinking of the pain of the past years he was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He looked around scared. He then noticed an old man standing in the doorway of the opera house. He looked to be a kindly man with a shock of white hair on the top of his head. He was a little potbellied, but that added to his kindly look.

"Can I help you son." He called his voice was deep and a pleasure to listen to. Erik automatically ducked his head to keep it from the man's view. The man noticed this and wondered why the boy was so afraid.

"No I was just admiring the building." He hunched his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Wait, you don't look like you are from around here do you need a place to stay. You look like you could use some food too." The man was right Erik did look thin, but the man did not know this was Erik's normal size; though he was a little thin due to lack of food. Erik walked a little closer to the man, mistrustful of strangers due to his most recent meetings with people, but he was starved and was willing to trust this man enough to get food and maybe a place to sleep. The man noticed the mistrust in the boy's eyes and as he came into the light he realized why. The boy was wearing a mask, which he noticed was the reason he ducked his head earlier.

"Well, coming?' The boy hesitated then nodded and followed the man inside. The man led Erik to a set of rooms connected with a kitchen. He heated some of the soup he had eaten earlier. The boy sat and started to eat hungrily.

"My name's Gerald. I take care of the opera house when it is not in use, which is often." He watched the boy's reaction.

"I'm Erik," he replied then commenced eating again. Gerald watched him remembering the pain in Erik's eyes as he had stood there looking at the opera. He knew Erik was remembering something from his past and knew not to press. He knew when Erik was ready and willing he would tell Gerald about himself.

"Are you looking for work?" Gerald asked then noticed the anger that burned in Erik's eyes and he thought he knew why. A young man with ragged clothing wearing a mask is not the most trustful figure.

"Yes."

"Well I am not as young as I used to be and could use some help looking after this place." Erik hesitated. Gerald guessing he knew why said, "no one will see you. A person can pass anywhere in the whole opera through hidden passages and tunnels. The Lady who built this opera house didn't want the help to be seen as much as possible, so she had the tunnels and passageways added." He got up and grabbed a booklet from a shelf "Here are the maps to the whole opera. That is if you are willing to stay." Erik nodded, he was inclined not to trust Gerald after what happened with his mother and those he had tried to trust before, but decided it would not hurt to stay for a while. .

"That would be great." He said

"Good, now if you are finished I will show you to your room. He got up Erik following him. He led Erik Through a door across the kitchen. "Here is your room get a good night sleep and we will talk more in the morning. Good-night." He left Erik alone in the room Erik dressed for bed and lay down the booklet in his hands. He stared at the maps promising to memorize every passageway and tunnel. He would make a new life here. No one would know he was here and of his hideousness. He fell asleep thinking these happy thoughts.

------------------------------------------------

Erik took immediately to being at the opera house. He quickly memorized the maps to the tunnels and passageways. He was never seen by anyone who happened to be in the opera house for a show or other occasion. The only one who knew he was there was Gerald. He gradually saw the mistrust of Gerald leave Erik's eyes and was glad that the boy had someone he could trust. Erik still never talked about his past and Gerald never pressed him, knowing that if he did he would cause Erik pain. He had come to see Erik as the son he never had and it would pain him to cause Erik pain.

--------------------------------------------------

One day while exploring the opera basements. There were many. He found below the lowest basement a large lake. Much like the one below the Paris Opera House.

"What a coincidence." He whispered his voice echoing in the darkness. He saw a boat docked on the edge of the lake and wondered if it was still good. He got in and started to row. After a few minutes he reached the other side. He got out and started to explore. It was a large area about the size of a large house. He noticed there was a hidden doorway on this side. He looked at the map of the opera he kept in his pocket. The door was not shown. He then remembered the house of his childhood. He knew that no one knew about this place here he would build his house. It was just the right size to fit his house. He did not know why he started to build it. Maybe it was so that he could finally accomplish one dream in his life.

He started to build it immediately. Scrounging for parts all over the city at night. He borrowed a dark opera suit, hat and cloak to do this. He did not want to be seen and the dark clothing was perfect for this and the cloak helped him to hide what he found, and many times stole. Soon he was getting closer to getting a rough frame of the house done. Over the next years he would complete it. Taking furnishings from the old props and decorating according to his tastes. After months it started to look like his house. It was not quite done but he was proud of his home. The whole time he was building it he never told Gerald and he wondered if building it was just a foolish dream and if he would ever be able to finish it let alone live in it.

-------------------------------------------------

Years went by and Erik gradually became happier.

He came to see Gerald as his friend and started to forget the pain that lurked in his memories. He learned all there was to know about the opera not just the passageways. He watched everyone from the hidden places that were there; gradually he knew everyone that came into the opera. He came to love the occasional opera that was put on there. He soon learned all he could about operas, from what he could read in the opera library. He memorized operas, each part, each note, and each little nuance of every song. He learned how to play every instrument completely and eventually read every book in the immense opera library. He also listened in as the tech crew talked about the light board and the computer controlled curtain system that had been put in recently. Soon he knew everything about how to put on an opera. Gradually as he felt more comfortable he began to play at night when no one was there, though he knew Gerald heard him, since when the opera was not in use Erik and Gerald where the only ones in the opera. He did not only play the piano, he also played the many instruments that were stored in the opera. He remembered all that John had taught him and he excelled at each instrument learning to play each one like a master. One night as they ate dinner Gerald asked him about his music.

"Where did you learn that music I hear you play at night? It is beautiful." He asked curiously.

"When I was younger my, home," Gerald noticed the pause before Erik said home and wondered if he had meant to say something else, "had a large library. So I had all those books at my disposal and nothing to do so I read and learned. Then I used my own piano to write my own songs. When I was 10 my, mother, had gotten me a teacher who taught me all he could about music, writing, playing, etc. He also taught me about the world and the things in it." Erik replied quietly. Gerald noticed the pain and hesitation when Erik talked of his mother and realized that she was the cause of all his pain. At the same time he noticed the love Erik had for his teacher and wondered if his teacher was his only friend.

"Well it was beautiful," Gerald replied quickly knowing not to press any further surprised that he even got that far. Gerald hoped that some day Erik would be healed of the pain he went through and would be able to tell Gerald of his life before he came to the opera. They continued eating in silence each man with his own thoughts. Then they separated and went to their rooms for bed.

----------------------------------------------

One day while Erik was walking through the passages that pass through the dressing rooms of the opera.

"You may stay here. Though I don't know how long you will be able to stay when the new owner finds out he might throw you out, but you may stay till then." Erik recognized the voice as Gerald's and wondered about the new owners. He also wondered about this new person who was staying at the opera and hoped this new comer would not find out about him. He moved over to a two-way mirror in the wall where he could see into the dressing room.

He saw the newcomer it was a girl, about 18 or 19 on the tall side but not as tall as Erik who stood at about 6'3 or 6'4 at 21. Her back was to him and he could see she had long dark brown hair. She turned and he gasped as he looked at her face. It was beautiful. She had round olive green eyes, rosy cheeks and plump red lips. She looked toward the mirror and Erik embarrassed turned away from staring at her, forgetting that she could not see him.

"Thank you Gerald. I am glad you helped me. I had no where else to go after my father died." Her voice was light with a musical flow to it. He wondered what she was doing at the library. From what she had said she was probably just like he was. Homeless destitute and wandering from city to city when finally stopping here in this city, and upon Gerald seeing her outside the opera house invited her in. He knew Gerald was the one who asked not her remembering when he came to the opera. Gerald turned to go leaving the girl alone.

"Oh and you are welcome to eat with me. I am in the rooms we passed at the bottom of the stairs." He said as he departed. She thanked him shyly assuring him she would come. Erik noticed that he was not mentioned by Gerald and was thankful for Gerald's discretion about him. The door closed and Erik once again stared at the girl, he did not hear her name and wondered what it was. He was thinking about this when he heard a sob come from the room and he looked at the girl whom he had glanced away from at the contemplation of her name. He wondered why she cried. Then realized it was probably from thinking about her father. He felt an odd feeling in his chest upon seeing her cry. He did not know what it was and resolved to tell Gerald later. He decided to give the girl her privacy now, because it felt wrong to see her in such a state.

He wandered through the passageways for a while, until he figured she was eating with Gerald. He walked to the rooms they shared and looked through the peephole in the wall. He heard them talking and listened to hear what they were saying.

"Gerald do you live here alone?" he heard the girl ask his friend.

"Yes, I have been living here alone for years and I am glad someone has bought the place so I will have help for the care of this beast." Erik laughed silently at Gerald's reply. Gerald was forever calling the opera a beast and was continually telling Erik that it was, a great musical beast that will swallow you up if you were not careful. He watched the girl. She seemed at ease with his friend.

"Do you think the new owners will let me sing in the chorus of the opera?" she asked him with hope on her face. She had heard the opera was being bought and was going to open permanently with a show every weekend, and other programs were going to be put on as well.

"I don't know I have not yet met the new owners. They are coming tomorrow and I will talk to them and tell them about you and I am sure they will let you." He wondered why Gerald had not told him about the new management. He was not mad; he could not get mad at Gerald. He knew his friend must have a good reason for not telling him. He watched tell the girl had left and walked through the doorway and Gerald turned to see him.

"I thought you were back there." He chuckled. "Knew you had to find out more about this new young women who came into your kingdom." He joked often that the opera was Erik's kingdom, because he knew every nook and cranny of the opera.

"What is her name?" He asked and Gerald shivered just like he did every time he heard that soft melodious voice that was so beautiful.

"Christine," he replied. He noticed the look that passed through Erik's face, and realized that Erik was in love with the young beauty that had passed into Erik's world. He called it that because Erik had not stepped out of the opera since he had come to him that night years ago. He wondered if Erik realized what he was feeling knowing that Erik had felt more hate in his life than love.

"Christine," Erik whispered and felt the feeling in his chest again. This time it was stronger now that he knew her name. He thought about telling Gerald about the feeling, but he felt a little silly. He had never talked to Gerald about how he felt before, and felt odd thinking about talking him about it now. He turned and went to his room without eating anything, forgetting to ask about the new owners. Gerald watched him go, chuckling. He knew his young friend had it bad for Christine. He wondered what Erik was planning to do about it. He hoped this girl would be the one to bring Erik out of the opera. He shrugged and went into his own bed, thinking about the new owners coming in the morning and hope he would be able to stay at the opera. He hoped he would be able to stay for Erik's sake not knowing what Erik would do alone. He fell asleep thinking these thoughts.

A/N Hoped you liked it. I would forever love you if you reviewed this chapter. I would love you even more if you would tell your friends about it and get them to read it. The more that read and review the quicker I put up the chapters. Thanx Guay.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who enjoy this story of mine. Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I kind of lost my way for a while. So here is a new one for those of you who have been clamoring for more.

Chapter 3

The new owners arrived bright and early at 9:00 am. Gerald watched them climb up the stairs. There were two of them a man and a woman, Nick and Charlotte Stevenson. He wore a gray suit with a gaudy yellow tied the fit snugly to his short and portly frame. Charlotte was slightly taller than her husband and Gerald could see the seams on her ill-fitting dress suit bulging from the stress of her slightly overweight physique. She had a severe face and Gerald could tell who wore the pants in the relationship. They approached and he opened the door for them.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson. Welcome to the Brecksville Opera House." He shook their hands as they looked around.

"So this was built after the fashion of the Paris Opera House?" Mrs. Stevenson asked she had an annoyingly harsh voice that made Gerald want to cringe.

"Yes, but not exactly, all they had were pictures as a model and did not get everything exact." He replied waving his arm around. He led them through the opera and pointed out things of interest to them. He did not tell them about the passageways though. He knew Erik would not like it and he wanted to protect his friend's privacy. He and Erik were the only ones who knew about them and he would take that information to the grave with him to keep Erik free from prying eyes. He finished the tour and asked what they thought.

"It is very beautiful." Mr. Stevenson replied. "I am very glad we bought it. We will return it to its previous glory." He said very dramatically. Gerald wanted to roll his eyes at him knowing that they only bought the opera because they thought they could get a lot of money from it. He knew Erik was watching and thinking the same thing.

"Yes, and it has been kept in great shape. Thanks to you I presume, Mr.…?" Mrs. Stevenson said.

"It's just Gerald. I have not used my last name in many years and don't really remember what it is."

"You have been here all alone this whole time?" She questioned.

"Yes, except when there has been shows." He decided it was a good time to bring up Christine. "I have a niece who has come to stay with me for a while. She is looking for a job she is a very good singer and would do great in the chorus."" He said carefully lying about his relationship with the girl.

"I'm sure if she is good enough we can give her a spot in the chorus, due to your faithful service to the opera." Mrs. Stevenson said gently.

"Thank you so much." He said gratefully hoping the girl could sing well. They left and he went into his rooms. Erik was there waiting for him.

"So what did you think of the new owners?" Gerald asked him chuckling.

"The man was a buffoon and his wife did not know what she was talking about. I heard her say she was going to be singing the lead in all the operas. I sure hope she doesn't if she sings like she talks. They will get no patrons to the opera if she sounds like that. I have also heard Christine sing and she will make it into the chorus. She is untrained, but her voice is sweet." Gerald noticed a strange look in Erik's eyes. He thought he knew what it was and that some pretty young lady was the cause of it.

"Well Erik, we'd best get to work if we want this place to be perfect for the new owners." Gerald gave Erik jobs to keep him busy for the day and left to see Christine. He found her in her room. She answered at his knock.

"Hello Gerald. Come in." He walked into the room.

"I talked to the new owners, and they will give you a job in the chorus if you sing well." He saw the look of joy on her face.

"Thank you so much." She said enthusiastically hugging Gerald tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You are so very welcome. Well I had best get to work. Good day." He left her alone to think about her future with the opera. She sat down at the dressing table and looked into the mirror happily. She was going to be a part of a real opera. Her life was finally beginning to change for the better.

"I made it father. I did what you wanted. I will sing in an opera." She kept talking to her deceased father not knowing that she had a listener on the other side of the glass. Erik watched her happy for her, knowing she would make it into the chorus. He knew she could be the lead not a chorus girl. He had heard her sing and heard the potential she had. He wanted to help her, to make her great. He once again had that strange feeling in his heart that overwhelmed him. He wondered about the effect she had on him. He walked away to do his work, curious about these new feelings inside him.

The new owners quickly took over the opera house. They hired workers and singed, and just as Erik had predicted Christine made it into the chorus.

The opera's opening night was all over the newspapers not just because the music was good. Many had different views. Those who new Charlotte Stevenson said she was really good as the young Marguerite in the opera Faust. Those who were not friends of Charlotte said it was horrible and that she should not be allowed on the stage again. They said that the sets were wonderful and the rest of the cast sand wonderfully. Erik had watched the whole thing fascinated with all the work that was put into the opening night Gala.

He watched as all the important people from the area came in fancy cars dressed in their finery. Men wore dark suits and women strutted around like peacocks in their best dresses. The night was a success according to him. He thought the only bad thing was that odious woman, Charlotte. She sang like a dying cat, though many from the reviews in the papers the next day thought otherwise.

As the months passed more and more people came to the opera, coming as Erik suspected to see Charlotte make a fool of herself on stage. Erik cringed to see her prancing around on stage with as much grace as a bull in a china shop. Not everyone came to see Charlotte make a fool of herself, Erik new that Charlotte had a lot of friends in the area that came to be seen and to support their friend Charlotte.

The sets for each opera were beautiful and he recognized many of them from his forays into the many levels of the opera house. They were beautifully made and masterfully restored after their long storage. Erik was not the only one to think that. Erik read every review and article about the opera and felt like a proud parent hearing praise of his only child.

Suring all the excitement of these first few months he failed to notice that Gerald was not as active as he used to be. He finally noticed this as they were walking through the passageways to watch the new opera rehearsal. As they were climbing a set of stairs Erik noticed that Gerald was having trouble on the steep stairs between the levels.

"Are you all right Gerald?" Erik asked worry heavy in his voice.

"I'm fine, just getting old." He panted trying to breathe normally. Erik did not press him though he saw that Gerald's face was gray. He worried that Gerald was not well and thought that he should be taking a rest. They continued toward the balconies to watch the rehearsal. They sat in the dark balcony Erik didn't pay much attention to the rehearsal as he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He realized that Gerald has not been well for a while, but he had been too preoccupied with what was going on in the opera house to notice.

Before he knew it the rehearsal was over and they were headed back through the passages. Erik looked hard at Gerald. Gerald saw Erik looking at him.

"I am fine really." He assured his young friend. Erik looked doubtful, but wished his friend good night and went to his room. Gerald looked sadly at Erik as he left and walked into his own rooms. He knew there was something wrong with him, but Erik could not do anything about it. He feared he would not be long on this Earth and hoped Erik would be all right without him.

He made his friend safe from the world by keeping him a secret but wondered if the young man would be able to take care of himself. He knew Erik was smart and that he could figure things out by himself. He hoped that Erik would not lose the trust Gerald had cultivated over the years. He knew that Erik had great pain buried inside and he needed someone to trust. He lay in bed thinking about his friend whom he loved so much. He fell asleep with these thoughts never to wake again.

Erik woke and went to check on Gerald. He had been worried about him all night. He walked into Gerald's room through the secret door and saw that he was still sleeping. He was worried; Gerald was usually awake long before Erik was. He walked up to Gerald and shook him.

"Gerald," he shook him harder, "Gerald, wake up we need to get to work." He checked Gerald's pulse. Erik's hart froze, there was no pulse. Gerald was dead. He fell to his knees. "Gerald, why?" he felt something wet soaking into his mask. He put his hand to his face. Tears, he was crying. He realized then how much he loved and relied on Gerald. He was the father he never had. He knew he had to do something. He ran to the phone and called the emergency number. He did not tell them his name and he was safely hidden by the time the ambulance got there.

He wandered through the opera until they were gone and he returned to his room to get his things. Now that Gerald was gone there was no one to protect him. He had to hide and he knew where. He remembered about his dream house across the lake and knew it was time to take up residence there. He moved his things in and wondered how he would get food and other necessities. He decided to see what effect Gerald's death had on the opera.

H went to the wall behind the manager's office and heard Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson talking about Gerald.

"It's about time that old man died. I was getting tired of him wandering around here and having to find him things to do." Mrs. Stevenson said irritably. When Erik heard this he grew angry. He wanted to shout at them. To shake them and tell them they lost a great man, but he didn't. He walked away to be alone with his grief. He walked by the wall in Christine's room. He glanced at her and noticed she was crying. He heard her say Gerald's name and realized that she was crying for his friend too. He felt the familiar feelings in his heart and realized with a start that it was love and that he had loved her for some time. He knew he could never tell her and that he would only be able to watch her from behind the walls. He walked away remembering what the owners had said about Gerald, and the anger burned inside him. He swore he would make them pay for what they said about his only friend, the man he loved like a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the repost of chapter 2. I had a major brain malfunction and posted the wrong thing. Thanks to Angel's Wings for pointing that out to me. Here is the real Chapter 4.

Erik walked through a passageway behind the stage thinking about how he was going to get food and other necessities. He heard someone talking and stopped to see what was going on.

"I tell you I saw it." One of the stagehands was saying to the other.

"I think you were just seeing things. There are no such things as ghosts."

"I saw it. I was in the basement trying to find a prop for the show and I saw a figure in the shadows. It was a man dressed in a suit with a cape. He heard me and looked at me and I saw his eyes. They were horrible like the fires of hell. It was a ghost or a demon. I am telling you." Erik remembered the incident. The man had scared him as much as he scared the man. Then an idea came into his head.

He would haunt the opera. No one knew about him and he could travel through the walls doing things, and no one would be the wiser. He would demand money to appease his great and terrible anger. He laughed at this last thought. He decided to start his haunting by giving them a note. He went into his study, which was lined with shelves almost completely filled with books. Books he had scrounged and shamelessly stolen from the opera. He sat down at his desk also stolen from the opera. Most of the things in his house were stolen and he felt no guilt for doing the stealing. He leaned back collecting his thoughts looking up.

He looked around at his unfinished house. At least he did not have to worry about the weather. He laughed at that thought and leaned back over the paper and pen on the desk, he chuckled a little as he did so. He wanted to make a good impression on the owners to let them know the opera ghost was serious. He sealed the note in an envelope and took up his cape. He had taken to wearing the opera suit since Gerald had died it gave him an odd comfort to wear it.

He walked out of his house and rowed across the lake. He wound his way through the passages to the manager's office. No one was there so he went in and left the note on the desk. He left just as he heard voices in the hall.

He looked through the peep hole in the wall as the owners walked in.

"It's about time we took care of that untalented girl. She is not worth of the chorus. Maybe if she could sing we would keep her but she just can't sing a note. I only let her stay because of the old man." Charlotte said. Erik had an idea they were talking about Christine and he did not like what he was hearing. He watched as the anger stirred in his heart. He hated these two and their pompousness. He had more knowledge about opera in his little finger than they did in their brains combined. What did that woman know about singing, she sang like a frog. Mr. Stevenson sat down at the desk and noticed the envelope.

"What is this?" He asked his wife. She shrugged and he broke the eal and took the note out. He read the note aloud to his wife.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson,_

_ I am happy to inform you of my presence. I am the opera ghost. I have had enough of you in my home, and I advise you to comply with my wishes if you wish to remain in my opera. I want $4,000 every month taken by Mrs. Grey your box keeper and left in box 5, which is to be kept empty for me. If these demands are not met disasters will occur._

_ Signed, _

_ Opera Ghost_

He looked up at his wife anger apparent on his face.

"I can't believe someone would stop to this level to gain money, impersonating a ghost. What a bunch of lies." He said angrily, his wife nodding at his words. He stopped talking when he heard a sinister laugh that came from all over the room. He looked at his wife with a terrified look on her face. They heard the laugh change to talking. It was a sinister voice that was low and musical. It repeated the last line of the note. They both ran out of the room screaming.

Erik laughed as he saw them run. He had not planned on talking, but the look on their faces when he repeated the last line of the note was hilarious. He then remembered what they had said about Christine and hurried to her room worried.

He found her kneeling at her bed talking to her father like she usually did.

"Father I have been fired, I am no longer a part of the chorus. I need help father. How am I going to work now? I need this job as a singer it was what I was meant to do. Please help me father!" She broke down into sobs. Erik felt pity for the girl and an idea popped into his head. He could help her. Wasn't John always calling him the angel of music? Well he could be her angel of music and, he could teach her to sing better than that horrid Charlotte.

"Christine," he whispered, "Christine." He whispered again his voice soft and alluring. She looked up wondering who was calling her name.

"Who is there?" She asked nervously looking around her eyes wide with fear.

"I am the Angel of Music and I have been sent here to help you." He said gently. He started to sing then. She listened to the song with a look of rapture on her face. When the song ended she looked disappointed.

"Are you going to help me sing?" She asked. She desperately wanted to know if this voice could help her accomplish her dream, it was a beautiful voice that was unearthly, and made her believe it was an angel.

"No, Christine I am going to teach you to sing like the angels sing." He said his voice growing in volume and power, so that she sat there in awe of the glory of the voice. She had a look he could not describe on her face it was akin to pure joy. He could not help but sing again, he was so happy that he could help her. His voice was like nothing ever heard on earth before. It started out high and sweet then grew in power filling the opera with its power and any who heard it felt joy overcome them. They felt as if the heavens themselves had descended upon the opera to fill it with their glory.

Erik gloried in the power of his song. When he finished he looked at Christine, her face was beautiful. She looked as if she had been transformed into an angel by the sound of his music. During his song she had felt the joy in her heart from hearing that he was there to help her grow and burst in her to fill her whole being. She was in awe of the voice that sang for her and wanted it to never stop.

"Christine,: he said his voice soft once again, "I can teach you to sing as I can." She seemed breathless at his statement.

"I could never sing like that." She replied in disbelief.

"You can Christine. You need to stop doubting your own voice. If you listen to what I teach you, your voice will soar, and it will become perfect. I will return once a week to teach you more, for now I must tell you that you must never tell anyone about me or I will leave you forever." He urged her. Wanted no one to know what he was doing.

"Please Angel, sing for me once more." Erik looked into her eyes and saw such a look of hunger in them that he could not help but sing to remove it from her beautiful eyes. It was a beautiful quiet song, with more calm than the previous song. It grew quieter and he slipped away as the song faded.

He heard her sigh as he left and hoped that if she ever found out about him she would not hate him. He marveled at the power of his song and wondered how he was gifted with such beauty, and cursed with his ugliness, the horror that made it for him to fulfill his dreams. Saddened he walked through the opera. He heard many commenting on the song he had sung and they all wanted to know where it came from.

Later sitting in his room, he thought of the look of joy on Christine's face and wondered if she still would have that look if she knew how horrible he looked. To keep his mind off thoughts of Christine he thought of what he was going to do to the Stevenson's if they did not comply with his wishes. He smiled at some of his ideas, looking forward to trying them but hoping he would not have to. He would know soon enough if they were going to be wise and listen.

By the end of the week Erik knew they were not going to obey him. His fury grew at their obstinacy. He walked furiously through the opera to the manager's office. He watched them for a moment then he begun to speak, his voice sinister.

"You have not complied with my wishes. I have warned you of what will happen if you incur my wrath." The Stevensons looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. The anger in his voice making them shiver in fear. He watched them cower before the anger in his voice. "I will give you one last chance. Though you and I know you do not deserve it. You must have all my money in an envelope by tomorrow. Before tomorrow's show you must give it to Mrs. Grey who will leave it in box five, which will be kept empty for me from now on. Remember if these demands are ignored many disasters beyond imagination will occur."  
Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson looked at each other as if not believing in what they heard.

"Do you think we should obey him?" Charlotte asked her husband nervously. Thinking about how this was going to affect her singing.

"No!" Nick said shaking his fist at the air. "We will not give into the wishes of a madman who is pretending to be a ghost. We do not scare that easily." He said vehemently. Erik began to laugh at the show Nick was putting on trying to sound like he wasn't scared though Erik could see the fear still on his face. They both jumped hearing him laugh, which was just as sinister as the voice. He laughed harder looking forward to scaring them in the future.

He walked back through the opera listening for gossip. He had found that rumors in the opera spread like wildfire much to his benefit. The man who had seen him in the basement told everyone about what he had seen and now everyone had heard about the ghost in the opera. Not all of them believed about the ghost but Erik was going to make sure that there was no doubt about the opera ghost.

He took the back entrance into his home. Thinking about what he would do with the money. It was a lot for one who has never needed money before. It was also not enough to hurt the opera. It was a prosperous business, when operas were not being performed the building was rented for other productions. He had enjoyed watching the productions called broadways, and the many choirs and orchestras that performed on the opera stage. Though he hated the owners of the opera and those who associated with them, he did not want to ruin the opera. It was his home, his kingdom.

He knew the first thing that he would buy. A computer, with a computer he could learn everything his heart desired. It was a device his mother feared whenever she thought of it in her son's hands. She was afraid of what he would do when driven by his hate. Before that he knew he needed to find someone on the outside that he could trust. He could not go out and get the things he needed for obvious reasons. He also did not want to go outside. He remembered his time before he came to the opera and the fear and loathing on people's faces when they saw him. He thought about how he could find someone to help him.

It was getting late and he decided to go out for a walk to help him think. He did this often to clear his head. He only went out in the middle of the night when he could pass through the quiet streets without anyone noticing and where he could stay hidden in the darkness. He walked out the back door of the opera, one that was never used anymore. He wandered up and down the streets thinking. He walked up an alley not paying attention to where he walked, when he tripped on something and almost fell. He looked back to see what he had tripped on and saw what seemed to be a bundle of cloth. He touched it with the toe of his shoe. It groaned and sat up and Erik could see that it was a man.

"Hey man this is my space," He said angrily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he could see what was bothering him. His eyes widened when he saw the specter before him. He scooted away from the masked and cloaked figure, wearing a wide brimmed black felt hat that towered over him. "W…what do you w…w…want? He asked, stuttering in fear. Erik studied that man before him. The man was dirty and wearing ragged clothing that had definitely seen better days He looked into the man's eyes and decided what he would do.

"How would you like a job?" He asked watching the man's reaction. The man's eyes grew wider if that was possible at the query.

"Hey I don't steal and I won't kill nobody." He replied forcefully.

"Good," Erik said, "Come with me." He said as he walked away the man hesitantly following. "You may call me Erik." He said to the figure following him.

"I'm Ben." The man replied nervously wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Ben, I can tell you are in need of money and I am in need of someone to help me. I am not one to go out all the time and I am unfamiliar with how the world works. So what I want you to do it to get me the things I need. I am willing to pay you for your faithful service."  
They came to the back of the opera and Erik stopped.

"You will drop everything you get for me here and you will receive requests and payment here until you get a more permanent residence." He looked at Ben and Ben nodded to show he understood. "Good, and above all you must never tell anyone about me and what you do. I am a private man and wish to be left alone. If you do tell someone I will know and you will never live to regret it." Ben swallowed and nodded.

"When do I start and when will I get paid?"

"You will come here on Monday to get your first assignment and you will receive and advance on your pay. Also you must never come here during the day or when there is a show going on. Always conduct your business here at night when no one is around." Ben nodded again. "Good, now you may leave. Remember all that I have told you and never forget it. Here is the key to the door." He handed Ben the key to the opera door. Ben took the key and left. Erik watched him go and went into the opera. He was glad he had taken care of that easily. He just hoped he would have the money to pay Ben on Monday.

Mrs. Grey wondered about the new management as she walked to box five. They had seemed normal at first. Now they wanted her to leave an envelope full of money in an empty box. She walked into the box and set the money on a chair.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey." She jumped startled wondering where the voice was coming from. She saw that there was no one in the box with her. She scratched her head wondering if she was losing it. "No, you are not going crazy Mrs. Grey. I am the Opera Ghost. I thank you for you service to me. Those who serve me well are well rewarded." She turned toward the direction the voice seemed to be coming from, the chair at the front of the box.

"Are you really a ghost?" She asked thinking this was just a joke being played on her by the new management.

"I am as real as you are." The voice replied. She calmed down, the voice was not unpleasant. It was kind of soothing and musical. Just the type of voice she would think an opera ghost would have.

"Well then, what can I do for you?" She asked the voice kindly.

"I will be here for every performance and I would appreciate it if you would bring me a program for each one." The voice asked politely.

"I will, I hope you enjoy the show sir." She said as she left.

"Thank you I am sure I will." The voice answered back.

Erik watched the woman go from behind the wall where he was hiding. She seemed like a nice woman. Practical when faced with the unnatural situation. He would see to it that she was taken care of. If he remembered correctly she had a daughter in the ballet. He put that to the back of his mind to remember later. He went into the box leaving the doorway into the wall open just in case anyone came in. He picked up the envelope and counted the money. It was all there. He hoped he would not have too much trouble with the owners in the future.

Christine sat with Meg Grey before the performance was to start. They were talking about the new management.

"How did you get back into the chorus? I was told they fired you." Meg questioned Christine curiously.

"I guess they just changed their minds." She replied vaguely. Meg noticed that her friend had been acting odd this past week. She noticed too the change in Christine's singing. She sang good before, but now she sang a lot better. She wondered if Christine had gotten a teacher and if she did why wasn't she telling anyone about it.

"I am glad you are still here. You are very talented." Christine stared into space as if she heard something that Meg could not. Meg noticed that Christine had been doing that a lot this past week. It had started the day or so after Gerald had died. She knew Christine had taken his death hard. Gerald was like a second father to Christine. "Well I'd better get going I have to be ready soon." She walked away curious about Christine's new behavior.

Christine stirred herself out of her daze enough to say good-bye. And good luck to her friend. She knew she was worrying her friends, but she could not help dazing off in front of them. The two girls had met shortly after the opera had its grand opening and had become best friends.

Ever since the Angel of Music had come to her, she could think of nothing but the music. She craved the angel's music and loved it when he sang. She had never seen the angel, but she had a picture in her mind of what he might look like. He would have a body to match his voice. A muscular body and a face that would make women swoon. She knew she didn't care what he looked like just as long ass he did not leave her. She got up from the chair she had been sitting on.

Thinking about the day she had gone to Charlotte to tell her she wanted to try out for the chorus. Charlotte looked irritated at her but agreed to listen. Christine had sung better than had before, she had heard the voice of the Angel speaking in her ear giving her confidence. She had watched Charlotte's eyes widen when she heard how much she had improved. The womand had demanded to know who her teacher was and Christine remembering the Angel's words told Charlotte that she had no teacher.

Charlotte had stopped asked her and agreed to give her a spot in the chorus again. As Christine had left she detected a glimmer of jealousy in the older woman's eyes. She had wondered why Charlotte was jealous of her, but finally shrugged it off as something she had imagined. She walked to the dressing room to get her costume on. She was to be a working girl in tonight's production of La Boheme.

John walked up the stairs of the opera. It was a beautiful building modeled after the Paris opera house. He could tell where they had tried to copy it but did not do a very good job. He thought that Erik would have loved to come here. He often wondered about his old student and hoped that he had found a home where he could be safe and happy.

He had decided to take a short vacation and come to the opera house, now that it was reopened. He walked into the opera admiring the beautiful décor. He was looking around when he saw someone he recognized.

"Charlotte!" He exclaimed as he got closer. The woman turned at the sound of his voice.

"Johnnie, how are you doing?" She said giving him a hug. "Doing well as a priest are you?"

"Yes, I didn't know you were in the area." He said surprised. "Where is that husband of yours?" He asked looking around.

"Don't you know? We are the owners of the opera now." She explained.

"You are that's great, and you are the lead right?" John remarked remembering Charlotte's dream and her nonexistent talent. He had hoped that one day she would give up the dream and felt pity on everyone that had to listen to her sing. She nodded the affirmative. A short portly man, who reached out his hand when he saw who was with his wife, joined them.

"John how are you?" He asked loudly.

"I am great just admiring this beautiful woman here." John saw her blush. He liked his friends, but they were a little silly sometimes.

"My wife is a beautiful woman, I agree. So have you come to see the opera?" John nodded as they walked to the auditorium. "Where are you staying John?" Nick asked as he motioned John to follow him to their private box.

"I really don't know I was just going to find a place after the show."  
"Well why don't you just stay here there is plenty of space. We can fine you an empty dressing room. You will have to sleep on a couch but it is a place to stay. I wish we could invite you to our home but we are remodeling and there is nowhere for you to stay." Nick replied invitingly. His wife left to prepare for the show.

"Yes, John stay here." She said as she left.

"Ok, I will be honored to stay in your beautiful establishment." He replied thankful for his generous friends.

"After the show we will show you where you can sleep." Nick replied settling down for the show.

Erik walked toward his home in disgust. That odious woman, he was tired of her horrible singing. He decided he would write his own opera and he would write it for Christine. She would be ready for it with his help. He saw her every week to teach her and she was already a lot better. It will take a while for her to be ready, but when she is ready that Charlotte would not sing on the stage anymore he swore to himself.

As he thought about writing an opera he realized he wanted an organ. He would get a good one better than they had at the opera. He would have to buy it a little at a time to avoid notice and since he did not have unlimited funds. Tomorrow he would leave a note for Ben and let him know what he needed. Until he got an organ he would have to just use the opera organ. He was not too concerned about that since no one stayed in the opera since Gerald died, except the night guard and Christine but they would not likely hear him since they stayed at the front of the opera. If someone did come to see who was playing he could slip out through a trap door in the stage.

John walked around the opera admiring it. It was way past closing and he enjoyed walking around when no one was around. He wondered what secrets the opera held. A building as old and big as this would have some secrets in its past. He was admiring a painting in the hall outside the auditorium when he heard beautiful music. He looked around recognizing the tune. It was Erik's song, the one he first played for John. John ran to the auditorium. He ran to the orchestra pit where the small organ was located. He was the figure at the bench and saw the boy he once knew all grown up.

"Erik," he whispered. The song ended abruptly as the man heard his name. He turned wondering who knew his name and what the person was doing in his opera. At night the opera belonged to him.

"John," he whispered back as he saw his beloved teacher. He stood and walked to the priest now older than he remembered.

"Erik, I was so worried when you left. I hoped and prayed that you would be safe."

"Gerald took me in and helped me. He died." Erik said simply not wanting to talk more about it. John saw the sadness in Erik's eyes and knew that he had loved Gerald.

"What happened Erik?" John asked gently. He saw the fires in Erik's eyes burn in anger.

"Those stupid people think they can just throw him away as if he had never existed and they think that just because Christine was with him they can throw her out as well." The words came out in a rush. Erik's anger grew as he thought about it but he was relived he could talk to John and not have to hide. John wondered who Christine was and understood who Erik was talking about. He had known Gerald and liked the old man. He was sad that Gerald had died. He also knew the Stevensons; he knew that they had felt obligated to keep Gerald as an employee. His death would have been welcome to them. He saw the flames in the deep pits of Erik's eyes burn brighter as his anger grew.

"Erik, calm down and tell me everything that happened after you left your mother." Erik told John about the argument he that had caused him to finally leave, and how she didn't love him and never had. He told about finding out the world outside his mother's home was cruel and hard. He told about finally really understanding technology and finally getting to experience it. He also mentioned about the group of young men who had tried to take his mask and the people who would not hire him because of the way he looked. He described his hunger and how he slept in the streets. He finally told John how he had come to the opera and how Gerald had taken him in. He ended by telling about Gerald's death and the reaction of the greedy owners. He did not tell about the haunting of the opera or of the secret passages through the opera. Those were secrets no one could know about.

"I cannot stand that odious woman. If I have to hear her sing again I am going to snap." He ended vehemently. John sat there thinking about what Erik had just told him. He felt sorry for Erik. He knew Jen had loved her son, but was unable to show it. He wondered how he could tell Erik that.

"Erik," he began, "your mother really did love you. In fact she loved you very much. She was just unable to show it to you. I saw it in her eyes every time she was around you. She was so proud of you, when she first came to me she was so eager to show someone your work, though as you could tell she also feared you. She feared you because you were not like normal children.

You learned at an accelerated rate and you played the piano like a master and sang like an angel. She loved to hear you sing you know. Whenever I left after our lessons she was always nearby. I could not see her, but I could hear her crying at the beauty the music you made. I just wanted you to know that Erik. I know she hurt you and did you a great wrong, but you can't hate her forever."

He finished looking at Erik. He saw some of the anger die in Erik's eyes and wondered if the anger would ever really leave. He understood why Erik hated his mother and believed Erik had a right to be angry. She didn't try to show the love her son deserved. She gave up too soon. He just hoped that Erik would be able to forgive her someday not for her sake but for his. He stood up from the chair while Erik spoke.

"Well Erik, I hope you do well in your endeavors, whatever they may be. Maybe I will see you again." He left Erik alone to think about what he had been told. Erik sat there not realizing that John had left.

"My mother loved me?" He questioned. His brows furrowed. "Then why didn't she tell me? Didn't she know how much it hurt me?" His anger toward his mother lessened, but not by much. He still had horrible anger for her. He got up and left as well. He walked to his home. It was starting to get finished. With help from Ben he got supplies quicker than when he was alone. He left a list of what he needed, money to cover it and Ben's pay in an envelope on Monday night and Ben would drop the things he needed by the end of the week.

It was all settled he could start working on his opera. H decided he would call it The Angel of Music and it would tell of his life, but not all of it. It would be from a normal person's view he had decided. HE did not want people to guess it was he if he was ever found out.

He walked into his bedroom thinking a about the opera and Christine. She had lots of talent but almost no skill and it would take a lot of work to make her ready for the stage. He hoped he would have his opera written by then.


End file.
